


Unique fashion senses and misunderstood compliments

by Alenacantfly



Series: Sterek christmas '15 [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"me and my friend are bitching about this girl and you overhear im sorry i didnt know she was your sister"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unique fashion senses and misunderstood compliments

“Who does she think she is?”, Lydia huffed. Stiles had never seen her so irritated.

“Just forget her. Cora who? She is a bitch anyway.”

“What did you just say?”, a gruff voice asked and Stiles froze.

He slowly turned around and oh no.

Just his luck.

Derek Hale was standing in front of their table, his arms crossed in front of his chest, his features stuck in an angry scowl.

Hale as in Cora Hale. Cora's big brother. Ah fuck.

“I really do not think that that is any of your business”, Lydia snapped.

“It is when you are insulting my little sister”, Derek growled. 

“She deserved it”, Stiles shrugged. Derek narrowed his eyes, stepping closer. “What?”, he asked and suddenly Stiles understood why so many students were scared of him.

“She insulted my best friend first. And I am not sorry for trying to make Lydia feel better.”

Derek's pose faltered. He seemed uncertain. “Do you know what Lydia did? She told your little sister that her outfit was pretty. And what did Cora say?”

“She told me not everyone could run around dressing like a cheap version of the next superstar”, Lydia spat.

Stiles watched Derek squirm under his glare. “That's right. So don't try to tell me what I can and cannot say. Your sister is a bitch. Get over it.”

Derek kept staring at him. Then he just nodded and left without a word.

 

 

The next time Stiles saw Derek in class, Derek waved him over. 

“I am pretty sure that this counts as fraternizing with the enemy”, he said, but sat down anyway. Derek huffed. “You do know that Cora was only so mean because she thought Lydia was insulting her, right?”

Stiles shook his head. “She wouldn't do that, she has a giant cru-” He slapped a hand over his mouth. Lydia would so not appreciate it if he told Derek that.

“She told Cora that she loved how Cora had no sense for fashion.” 

“No, Derek. I think she misunderstood that, dude!” 

Derek was smirking at him and he so did not like that look on his face. “Your best friend is a bitch, get over it.”

 

 

“Derek!”, Stiles jogged over to him before he really had the time to think it through. “I think I figured it out!” He skidded to a stop in front of Derek.

“Is that so?”, Derek asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes”, Stiles panted. He really should work out more. Derek looked like he worked out, he looked fucking ripped. Not that Stiles had noticed.

He had not.

“So what is it?”, Derek asked.

“Lydia has been talking about Cora for weeks, okay? There is no way she dragged her outfit. So I asked her what she said exactly. She told me that she complimented Cora's unique fashion style, because she didn't look like everybody else. Lydia loves her outfits.”

Derek was staring at him again, like he couldn't quite figure out what Stiles wanted. “So this is all just one big misunderstanding?”, he asked.

Stiles nodded furiously. 

“So why are they so obsessed with each other?”

Stiles shrugged, torn between wanting to tell Derek and keeping Lydia's secret. “Well, I will tell Cora. Thanks.”

“No problem.” Stiles smiled and waved as Derek nodded, walking away. “See you later”, he called over his shoulder.

 

 

“Hey Stiles.” Stiles spun around, recognizing the voice. “Derek, hey. Have you heard anything from Cora yet?”

Derek laughed, genuinely and a little bit embarrassed. It was mesmerizing. “Yeah, she asked Lydia out. I guess she isn't such a bitch after all.”

Stiles grinned. “Yeah, I guess Cora is okay after all.”

If Derek didn't stop looking at him with that soft smile, Stiles would do something really stupid.

“Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks. Cora is a lot more bearable when she doesn't rant about how much she hates Lydia. So thank you for figuring it out, I guess.”

He was pretty sure that he was blushing a little. Or a lot.

“Go out with me”, he blurted out and flinched. “Erm, I mea-”

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to count down to Christmas with Sterek fanfiction/fanart/fanmixes/etc., you can find all the information on my tumblr, [ over here ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/tagged/sccc15/)  
> 


End file.
